Camp Powers
by Masih
Summary: In which all the countries  I've changed genders for some of them  all come to a camp called Camp Powers. Really better then sounds. TamaChanKICK co-wrote it with me and she's the only one of us who's seen Hetalia.


America Freedom sighed as she watched raindrops hit the window pain of the Gray Hound Bus she was riding to camp Powers. This year was her 3rd year at the camp.

The first year she and Britain Island got into this huge fight. Brit kept signing Amy up to do things without Amy's consent. Eventually they did make up and now Amy and Britain are better friends than before. The only thing Amy could think of that was good about the 'misunderstanding' was that she got to make new friends with France Napoleon and later got to make friends with Brits new friend Germany Fox, or as he had been deemed during the yearly football _(By which we mean soccer not American Football) _game, Mr. Super Studly.

The next year, the Korea twins got in to this big fight too. North always picked on South, and Amy felt sorry for South so Amy helped her defend herself against her older brother, North. Then, naturally, Russia Sove and North's girlfriend, China Forman, had to step in on his behalf. Eventually all the kids were taking sides, whether to help or to cheer on. For about 3 days it was just about sticking up for North and South's sakes. After that it was more like an America/Russia battle. Brit was kind enough to inform Amy that some of the other countries thought it was like Amy and Russia were two bullies in a playground standing toe to toe. However, Russia was the first to blink. Then, as Fran put it, it was like a cold war was raging up until the last couple of days of camp when Amy and Russ made up and became friends.

This year Amy couldn't wait to see what was in store for her, she just hoped that it wouldn't involve any more fighting. Everyone at camp was really awesome in their own way and Amy wanted to get to know most of them better and, hopefully, become their friend and ally.

Amy finally reached Camp Powers. She stepped off of the Bus on to the muddy ground, and saw that she was just a tad early, of course not early enough to beat Brit there. _Over achiever_, she grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey, Brit! Long time no see!"

"Hello, Amy," Britt smiled. "You're actually on time, that's a surprise." She teased good humouredly.

"Yeah, well you know. I gotta uphold my standing as the most powerful country in the world." Britt shook her head.

"Amy you need help. And it's 'have to' not 'gotta' that's a disgrace to the Queen's English." Amy just laughed and looked around.

"Isn't anyone else here?"

"Yeah, Mr. Super Studly's over by the lake with Swiss doing whatever testosterone laden things they do when they're together, and Bela's around stalking Russ." Amy laughed again.

"I thought Stud Muffin and Swiss weren't friends?"

"They weren't, but they punched each other, Swiss threw Germany into a wall, and they got over it. I swear I will never understand boys." Amy nodded then perked up and waved like crazy towards the parking lot.

"Canadia!" She yelled and left Britt standing there to run and hug Canada. "Why weren't you on the bus? I was lonely without you!" She squeezed Canada tightly, crushing her.

"I had to drive Mexico and Cuba here," she replied in her quiet voice. "I called you but you'd already left." Amy scowled she couldn't stand Mexico or Cuba but she pretended to for Canada's sake. They walked over to where Britt was talking with Lichtenstein.

"Hey Liechtenstein, long time no see. What have you been up to?" Amy asked kindly.

Lichtenstein just shrugged and smiled shyly. "Nothing much," was her quiet reply.

Canada smiled friendlily, "Last year was your first year wasn't it?"

"Yes," was the same quiet reply as the last.

"Well, I'm glad you came back for a second year," Amy said.

Liechtenstein just smiled and nodded.

"Come on, guys, we should probably go and check in and see what cabins we have be assigned." Brit said.

"Lead the way, partner!" Amy chirped.

They all turned and trouped quickly up to the main building with Mexico and Cuba walking a few steps behind.

Once inside, the girls saw Mrs. U. Kingdom sitting behind the desk in front. Mrs. K, as they called her, was a pleasant lady (only pleasant to those she liked) who was married to a Union worker, thus the reason she and Amy got in to may disagreements over the years. Amy was against the Unions even though she had family members that were Union workers like Mrs. K's husband.

They approached the desk and Mrs. K smiled.

"Hello there ladies, and Cuba, how was your year?" They looked at each other and replied in unison:

"Interesting."

"To say the least," Amy laughed and leaned on the desk. "So who are our cell mates this year?"

"Amy," Britt glared. "Shut up." Amy just shrugged and Mrs. K shuffled her papers.

"Let's see, Amy you're in cabin 4 with Belarus, Seychelles, and Canada. Britain you're in cabin 6 with France and China, and-"

"HOLD ON," Britt cut in. "I am NOT sharing a cabin with France."

"The point of this camp is to form friendships. It would be a good opportunity for the two of you to work out your problems."

"No. I'll trade with Canada." Mrs. K gave Britt one of her stern looks.

"Britain, I don't care if your country is the talk of the world with this Royal Wedding, you are going to share a cabin with France and that's final, you will also be with Mexico." Britt sighed, defeated. "Now Lichtenstein, you're going to be in cabin 8 with Ukraine and Hungary, do you remember where to go?"

"Don't worry!" Amy laughed and moved closer to Lichtenstein, "We got her covered." Mrs. K smiled and looked back at her paper.

"And Cuba, you're in cabin 3 with Australia and Turkey. No ice cream pranks this year. Clear?"

Cuba hung his head, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright, your cabins are where they were last year. If you can't figure it out Prussia's back this year and you can ask him. See you at orientation tonight." She smiled tightly again and the nations filed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. This is my first Aname whatever it's called. My friend TamaChanKICK and I wrote this and hopefully we'll have another chapter up befor long. (This one took us about 3 months, I think.) Anywho, check out TamaChanKICK's profile. You'll love her stories.<strong>

**Btw, Arigonaly this was going to go on FP but I decided not to when Tama told me that there was this show what ever I'm updating this to (No, I can't think of the name let alone how to spell it).**

**Please Review!**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


End file.
